It hurts to love
by ThatDiamondInTheSky
Summary: Love bites. At least that's what Jamzine thinks. When an old ex comes back in her life will she continue to hate him or try again? JazminexHuey maybe?
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I know what you're thinking, I'm crazy as hell to do not 1, not 2, but 3 stories at the same damn time! I can't help it. When I have a great idea I have to write it down or I"ll forget it. I learned a couple tricks on this copy and paste thingy so I'll just do them. So enjoy this storyyyy. I promise you guys will LOVE it! Btw the boondocks team is making an uncle ruckus movie and episode 1 for season 4 is called "****Huey's Redemption****" and it comes out in 2013! So tune in for that too!**

* * *

**JAZMINE'S POV:**

What is going on? Why is this happening? Is it really him? How long has it been? My hands were shaking. My heart was thumping. I almost fell over.

**REGULAR PERSON'S POV:**

Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois is her full name. You could say she has lots going for herself right now. That is, school wise. But her love life is a train wreck. She's learned that love is for suckers and that she shall never love again. But that doesn't change the fact that she was in love. Yes, they were really in love. Or at least Jazmine thought so. Although her _EX_ boyfriend isn't the one to display emotions he did have feelings for miss Jazmine Dubois. They went 4 years strong. But that all changed when her _EX_ boyfriend made one hurtful mistake that he might not be able to fix.

**JAZMINE'S POV:**

"Why is this dude here? Wait why do I care?" I asked myself.

Okay okay everyone may be a lil confused, but just so you know I am 23 year old that is an exchange student at "Sahmyook University". Its in Seoul. I am in med school so I can become a neurosurgeon and it's my last year. I really like it here, or now I guess I should say liked it here.  
But I guess we should get back to why I'm all jumpy. My _EX_ is in Korea! At least I think its him. He's like 10 feet away from me. And to make matters worse, he's next to a girl! Who he's kissing? Wait, why do I care? (For this who are wondering Jazmine is taking pictures so she'll have memories of Korea.)  
Then to make matters worse, he looked at me. Looked me straight in my eyes and that's how I knew it was him. Emeralds meet velvet maroon irises. That's how I knew I was looking at my dreaded _EX_ lover, Huey Percy Freeman.  
I quickly turned my head and started to take pictures of random shit. I wasn't really caring what the pictures were I just wanted to look busy.  
Then his girlfriend just had to walk over next to me dragging him along.  
"Excuse me, do you know where any good restaurants are?" His girlfriend asked me.  
I looked at her. She was very pretty. She had her hair in a giant puff. Ahh memories. She had smooth milk chocolate skin that didn't show any blemishes. She had very fat cheeks but it was cute. She had eyes just like Huey's and her teeth would make white look yellow. She was striking. I couldn't hate on her.  
"Um there's this is this one place called Top Cloud that serves good food. It's about a block straight up from here." I replied with my voice shaking slightly.  
Huey was looking, no staring at me. Gahh I can't look into his eyes for to long, it makes me feel "weird".  
I looked away. He noticed too. He hasn't changed much. He still has that permanent scowl on his stoic face. His mocha colored skin is still smooth. Those velvet maroon irises are still the same. His afro has only gotten bigger, just as the famous eyebrow raise thing he was doing to me.  
"Thank you so much! By the way I'm Kassandra and this is my boyfriend Huey." She directed her hands to Huey.  
"Well hello Huey. Nice to meet the both of you." I put emphasis on Huey's name.  
He just slightly waved his hand.  
"If you didn't mind, we'd love to take you out to lunch in exchange for a tour. We just got here."  
I smiled, but the weird thing was I was doing it sincerely, and I think Huey noticed that too.  
"You guys don't have to take me to lunch but I'd LOVE to show you  
And your boyfriend around."  
Uh oh. My voice started to crack at the end which meant I'd probably end up crying soon if I didn't leave.  
"Oh no I insist! Come on!"  
Damn she really wanted to pay for my lunch. I guess I should just say yes, so I did.  
As we were walking I was showing them certain things and we finally got at the restaurant.

We decided to get tables outside. I was sitting by myself while Kassandra and Huey were sitting next to each other.  
"So Miss, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in Seoul?" Kassandra asked me.  
"I am an exchange student at Sahmyook University for med school and my name is Jazmine, Jazmine Dubois."  
I saw a spark in Huey's eyes. It was small but I sure as hell noticed it.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Woodcrest."  
"Oh cool! Huey is from there but he moved a couple of years ago." She was wrong actually, Huey was from Chicago but I didn't want her to know that I knew who he was.  
I looked down at my hands and twiddled my thumbs.  
"Oh. That may be why I never saw him again." I said softly looking spaced out.  
"Wait y'all have met?" Kassnadra asked with a skeptical look on her face.  
"Oh no sorry. Just talking." I whispered.  
She nodded her head.  
Finally! Just then the waitress came.  
"Hello everyone my name is Mai and I will be serving your food. Could I start y'all off with drinks?" Mai had a thick Korean accent and she looked familiar. She was my study partner.  
"I'll start off with a water Mai."  
She nodded her head and wrote it down.  
"I would also like a water too." Huey stated  
"Me three!" Kassandra said.  
Mai wrote everything down and said she'd be right back. She was serious too. She was back within thirty seconds with our waters.  
I ordered beef dumplings with yogurt sauce and Huey and Kassandra ordered tuna salads.  
When the food got here I slowly ate. I wasn't in a rush.  
"Excuse me y'all I have to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back." Kassandra excused herself from the table.

Great. Things just got mega awkward.  
"Jazmine-" Huey started but I cut him off before could finish.  
"Save your bullshit for someone who actually cares to hear it." I spat out.  
He sighed.  
"We have to talk about this."  
"What is there to talk about?" My voice started to crack. I think I was gonna cry soon.  
**"That my ex left me a breakup letter saying he was going to Africa for school and that we were over on our 4 year anniversary or that no matter how many times I asked him what I did wrong and to please give me another chance he never replied to my calls or messages? You made me feel like shit Huey. You really did."  
I was straight up crying now. I didn't care.  
"Maybe you want to talk about that? But forget it. Life goes the fuck on. I couldn't hold on to something that would never happen. You know what, tell Kassandra thanks for the meal but I had to go and that something urgent that happened. Goodbye Huey Freeman." **  
I grabbed my food and other bellongings, left a tip and left the table.

When I'm pissed I go to the gym. I take all my anger out boxing.  
I put on my Nike Engineered Print Women's Running Tights, Nike Pro Hypercool Women's Sports Bra, and  
Nike Free TR III Women's Training Shoe. I put my hair in a messy but tight braid in the back of my head. I was ready to go.  
I walked in my apartment gym and got weird looks from creepy guys.  
"Hey Mark." Mark is my "trainer" you could say. He's a really nice guy and he's from Seoul but speaks both English and Korean. He's about 6"0 tall and has a slimmer build but he's still toned. I used to have a crush on him but he has a girlfriend.  
"Hey Jaz! Ready to go?" He asked.  
"You don't know how ready I've ever been in my whole life."

We walked to the weights first. Those were very easy. Then we did the treadmill. That was easy too. But then we went to the boxing section. Mark handed me my blue gloves and let me go to work on the sack of sand.

I thought about Huey. I thought about the cheap ass letter he left me. I replayed the whole thing in my mind again.

_"Hey Jazmine it's me Huey. _

_If you got this letter,_

_then I have something I need to tell you. _

_I got into some college in Nigeria as_

_ an exchange student. _

_So because of that I think that it's an official _

_end to our relationship. I don't think that long distant _

_relationships would be healthy for us. _

_So that's why I'm making this decision. _

_There are other reasons I'm breaking up_

_with you too. I can't really stand your_

_immature attitude that much anymore. _

_But I hope we can remain friends. _

_ Sincerely, Huey Freeman"_

Tears started to go down my face. I saw Mark looked concerned.

"Jaz you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I replied with a warm smile.

I then went back to my daydreaming.

I then thought about the reply I sent him back.

_"Huey! What did I do?! Why won't you_

_answer my calls anymore?! I'm sooooo_

_sorry! Please give me another chance!_

_I promise I won't act so immature _

_anymore! Please just give me one _

_more chance! I'll do better!_

_Love, a truly heartbroken girl, Jazmine"_

I was pissed. I threw jabs left and right at the sandbag.

"This is gonna be a hell of a workout." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

The workout was killer. I was sore but it did help me feel a lot better than I did earlier.  
So I took a shower and decided to video chat my all time best friend Cindy McPhearson.  
"Hello?" Cindy looked like she went through hell and back and I saw why. I saw Huey's brother Riley laying next to Cindy naked looking passed out.  
"PFFFFTTTTTHAHAHAHAHA!"I couldn't contain the laughter.  
"Jazzy whateva. So what's goin on witchu?" Cindy's face was red.  
"Nothing really. Just had a killer workout."  
"What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean? I'm fine."  
"Jazzy I know you usually don't have killer workouts unless something bad happened now tell ya best friend what happened."  
I told. I told her everything. And I broke down while doing it. I felt horrible but it felt good to finally let out the pain, hurt, and tears I've been holding in for many of years.  
"Aww Jaz I was gonna save this for a surprise but I'm comin to Seoul this weekend. So be prepared and don't worry about them Jaz. Everything will work itself out I promise."  
I smiled. Cindy was crazy but she always lifted my spirits when I needed it most.  
So for the next hour we talked about everything. Cindy had to go but by the time we were done talking I felt 100 times better.  
But something weird is happening. I went to sleep thinking about Huey. As much as I hate him for leaving me, I think I might still like him. Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

Wowzers! That's a hot damn mess! This was a rollercoaster chapter. Thanks again guys for always supportin me. Like I always say, **VIEWS** and **REVIEWS**! Thanks, hugs and kisses xoxoxoxoxo  
**DISCLAMERS: I DONT OWN THE BOONDOCKS, COLLEGES IN KOREA, RESTAURANTS IN KOREA, OR NIKE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS IM SOOOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't been keeping up with the stories and I'm sowwie. Schools a bitch but times gonna be what I have to pay in order to be the best neurosurgeon there is! Lol I felt like a super hero saying that. If I can I'll try to upload a chapter to at least ONE of my stories. I'll try and do both if I can but like I said before, you know how this school thang is. Anyways I present you chappy 2! :DD**

* * *

**JAZMINE'S POV:**

_"Baby, where are you taking me?" I asked Huey.  
"Jazmine it'll ruin the surprise if I tell you." He simply replied.  
I knew we were walking, but I still couldn't tell where we were.  
"Okay. You can open your eyes now." Huey told me.  
I fluttered my eyes open. It was beautiful. We were at the Woodcrest beach just when the sun was setting.  
The orange sun shined on the deep blue sea waters showing its beautiful reflection.  
I took off my flip flops so I could feel the amazing sand between my toes.  
I whiffed in the salty smell of the sea water.  
My eyes started to water. It was a beautiful sight.  
"Huey..." I whispered. I put my hand on my mouth to try to keep myself from having another crying fit.  
"This is gorgeous. No one has done anything like this for me EVER."  
He looked at me and smirked.  
"Technically I didn't do anything, Mother Nature-"  
I cut him off with a hug.  
"Oh hush up Freeman."  
I looked up into those expressive wine colored eyes. That's when I then knew Huey was the one for me.  
Since he's 6"6 and I'm only 5"7 I had to get on my tippy toes so I could see to eye level. I then leaned my face forward for a kiss. _  
And that's when the dream ended. The memories, everything.  
I woke up.  
"Just another memory coming from its shadow within." I said to myself groggily as I unwillingly got out of bed.  
I went to my closet to see what I wanted to wear today.  
"Since I'm feeling lazy, I'll just wear some Nike sweat pants, Nike slides, and a Nike tank top."  
I was beyond comfortable.  
That's when I then realized something, Cindy was coming in town today!  
I texted her.

_To:Sisterr3  
"Hey wht time r u coming in town?"_  
I got a reply ten seconds later.  
_"6:00 PM. Gtg I gotsta do something"_  
I sent back  
_"What?"_  
I didn't get a reply back automatically, so I just went in the kitchen to make some breakfast for myself. I felt my iPhone 5g buzz in my pocket. At first I thought it was Cindy texting me back why she had to leave but I was wrong. I was really wrong.  
It was Huey.  
I don't know why I still have him as a contact. i needed to change his contact name as soon as i could. I texted the number back as if I didn't know who it was.

_From:Boogy Bearr3_

_"Hi Jazmine I need to talk to you. We need to figure out what kind of relationship we're in. Like are we friends or not. So text me back ASAP."  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Huey... I thought you had me as a saved contact on your phone."  
"Well yes I did but I deleted you as a contact as I got over you."_  
I texted back harshly.  
_"Oh well can we meet up?"  
"Maybe. I have to pick up Cindy at the airport so it has to be before 5:30."  
"Okay 3:30 it is."  
"Fine."_  
I looked at the clock on my phone. It was 11:45 AM right now. I have 3 hours and 45 minutes to spare.  
I looked around my apartment.  
There was an empty pizza box on the couch, some leftover ice cream from last night, and many of other things

I scrunched my face up at the sight.

"I could do a little cleaning." I said to myself.

***AT 2:45***

I finally finished cleaning my apartment. I guess I could get dressed because I'm meeting Cindy and we're planning to go out tonight.  
I put on a black double slit maxi skirt, a purple bandeau tank, and for shoes, I put on some pale pink cut-out wedge booties.  
For accessories, a pale pink wrinkle finish scarf, wire top circle frame sunglasses, and some Africa earrings.  
As for my hair I put some cornrows on the side of my head and put some hair lotion in my hair so my hair would become curly and stay that way for a while.  
For makeup i just applied some nude lipstick.  
I looked up at my clock.  
Shit! It's 3:15!  
I went downstairs in the lobby and called Huey  
"Hello?" His deep voice answered.  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
"I don't care."  
I sighed. Same ol Huey.  
"That's not the question Huey, I asked where YOU wanted to meet."  
"I. Don't. Care. Jazmine. You pick a spot." He was getting impatient.  
"Fine the beach!" But I regretted saying that as soon as I did because of my dream I had this morning.  
"Fine. I may be late."  
"Okay bye."  
"Bye."  
Since the beach was only two blocks away from my apartment I just decided to walk.

* * *

***AT THE BEACH* **

When I got at the beach Huey wasn't there yet so I just sat in the sand. I meditated. I do that when my nerves get jumpy.  
When I finished I was in a calmer state of mind. I checked my phone, it was 3:15. Just then felt someone sit down next to me.  
"Hey." His deep voice boomed.  
"Hi." I was looking at the sea.  
I took off my shoes before he sat down next to me, so as a habit, I dug my feet in the sand and wiggled my toes.  
I was the one surprisingly to cut the silence.  
"I'm not sure were we stand as friends." I said abruptly.  
He looked at me. He didnt say anything for what seemed like hours.  
"Weeellll?" I asked.  
"Well what? You said you aren't sure where we stand as friends. I can't change that."  
I scrunched my nose and eyebrows.  
"It doesn't mean you can't try." I put emphasis on try.  
He just looked at me then shook his head.  
I decided to get nosy.  
"How'd you meet your girlfriend?" I asked.  
"What?" He was playing dumb.  
"I'm not repeating myself Huey. You heard me perfectly." I stated.  
"Well if it kills you to know, I met her at school in Nigeria. She was originally my tour guide, but she's become more than that."  
Weird enough, jealousy started to take over me.  
Then I got this idea, it brought up SO many memories.  
"Huey lets play 21 questions."  
He raised that famous eyebrow of his.  
"Why?" **_#1_**  
"Just cuz. I want to break the icebergs. Studies show if you're just meeting someone and you ask them questions about themselves, they will most likely comply and answer the questions gladly."  
"Number one this isn't our first time meeting, and number two, I'm not like most people."  
He shook his head which caused his afro to sway which made me to giggle a little bit.  
He glared at me. He never liked being laughed at.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." I was still giggling, no laughing hysterically. I was laughing so hard I started to hiccup.  
"Jazmine, I'm serious right now. What's so funny?" He was getting real impatient.  
Then I remembered, we were playing 21 questions and it wasn't his turn.  
"Nope. It's not your turn. How long have you and your girlfriend been dating?" **_#2_**  
He smirked.  
"We've been dating for about 4 years now."  
"Oh." I did it again. I sounded so weak. I hate that.  
"Have you dated anyone while you're in Seoul?" _**#3**_  
"Yes but it didn't work out well, but there was this one guy I had a big crush on." I said dreamily.  
Huey rolled his eyes.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
It was my turn to smirk.  
"Don't you know the rules on 21 questions? Goodness." **_#4_**  
"Yes. Now it's my turn. What happened between you and those guys?"  
I sighed. I didn't really want to talk about my boyfriend but rules were rules.  
"Well as for my crush, he has a girlfriend. And for my boyfriend, he-"  
I paused. I got shivers down my spine. My eyes started to water up.  
"Jazmine, are you okay?" Huey asked with concern.  
It took me a moment to answer.  
"Yes, but back to the question. My boyfriend abused me mentally, physically, emotionally, and sexually."  
I held my eyes shut. I didn't want to see the look on Huey's face. I didn't want to face him going off and hurting somebody. Those word were like cold metal to my tongue.  
After a moment or two I opened my eyes. It was just then when I realized I had been crying.  
Huey looked beyond pissed.  
"JAZMINE WHAT THE HELL? Why didn't you tell me? I could've done something?"  
I was shocked with his level of concern.  
"Im sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for being the worst girlfriend in history. I'm sorry for being whiny. I'm sorry for being clingy. I'm sorry for being immature. I'm just a sorry ass person!"  
I broke down right there in the sand, but then surprisingly. I felt arms wrap around me. I felt so safe, so secure.

* * *

**HUEY'S POV:**

I'm so damn stupid! How could I?  
I shouldn't of left here, this is all my fault! If I was with her today she wouldn't have had all the bad things that's happened to her. I'm never leaving Jazmine alone again. It's too much of a risk.  
"Jazmine, I'm so sorry."  
She looked up at me and smiled weakly.  
"Huey you're fine. Don't worry about it."  
That angered me even more  
"No it's not fine jazmine, nor okay. I left you, and you got raped. I'm never letting anything like this happen again."  
Then that's when I realized something.  
I still love Jazmine.

**JAZMINES POV:**

I felt so safe, safe enough to where I fell asleep in Huey's arms.  
I woke up to the feeling of my phone buzzing.  
I looked at the clock, shit is was 6:10!  
I hopped out of Huey's lap which startled him.  
"Sorry I just realized I have to go pick up Cindy."  
He got up groggily and shrugged his shoulders.  
I put on my shoes and started to walk away but I stopped.  
"Hey Huey," I said  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for being here for me today. It really means a lot to me that you still care."  
"Hey um, yeah no problem."  
I walked to my apartment garage so I could get my car.  
"Where is it?"  
Ahah! I found my 2013 convertible sky blue Porsche.  
I unlocked the car, hopped in and sped off.

* * *

***AT THE AIRPORT***

I was waiting patiently in the airport. I checked the clock and it was 6:45.  
Damn, I started to get hungry. So I walked over to the Burger King in the airport and got some frenchfries, 2 double cheese burgers, and 2 large Sprites.  
Damn this tasted good.  
Then that's when I noticed a certain blonde that looked familiar.  
"CINDY!" I screamed. I got looks from people but I didn't care. My best friend made it to Seoul with me!  
The blonde looked at me skeptical for a second but then her eyes brightened. She ran to me and I ran to her.  
It almost seemed like one of those corny ass slow moe moments in those movies when you're running towards the other person in a flower field in the middle of fucking nowhere.  
But it sure as hell felts good to have my girl with me.  
Her long blonde hair spilled over my shoulder.  
"Jazzy girl, how have you been?"  
"Good. Good. We have A LOT of shit we need to catch up on! But first tell me why I saw a certain Freeman brother passed out naked next to you?" I smirked.  
Cindy started to blush a little bit.  
"That's a story we save fo lata, but right now I'm ready to take a nap, then show Seoul who the baddest bitches are." She started to pump her hand in the air.  
Oh yes, this was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Fuck yes. Me and my niggas tryin to get it ya bish, ya bish! I'm sorry that's what popped in my mind when reading this chapter. Damn I can't wait till the next one. Anyways like I always say, you know the deal, VIEWS and REVIEWS. I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least ****three reviews**** for this chapter. That's gonna be the same for my other series too. But yeah XOXOXOXO hugs and kisses  
DISMOTHERFUCKINGCLAMERS:I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS BUT I'D BE ONE LUCKY ASS MOFO IF I DID. I ALSO DONT OWN PORSCHES OR THE LINE "me and my niggas tryin to get it ya bish, ya bish"**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS! Yep new chapters! I know I promised y'all these chapters a week ago but my bro assumed i didn't need these and deleted them! yes i was mad pissed i had to retype these chapters! anyways, thank y'all for y'alls patience! a chapter for my other story (I'm having a brain fart moment xS) she be uploaded between today and tomorrow. I ****PROMISE! ****Anyway, enjoyyyyyyy!**

* * *

**JAZMINE POV:**

I was _so_ happy Cindy was here with me! i missed her _so _much it was hard to believe! I can finally tell her about the crazy life in Seoul!

Though I'm still deciding whether or not i want to tell her Huey's in town. If i do tell her, it might not be a safe place for **ANYONE**.

"Girl I missed you so much!" Cindy stated excitedly.

"I missed you too Cin! You still look young and vibrant, as always. How is Woodcrest?"

"It hasn't changed. Only people have gotten olda. Grandad still adresses himself as , Uncle Ruckus still hates people of color, Tom is still worried about being anally raped, and Thugnificent is still tryin' to make a comeback wit' his old ass. what he needs to do is sit his happy ass down somewhere. Don't nobody wanna hear him no moe."

Cindy rolled her eyes and flipped her.

She was still the same and so were her mannerisms.

"Cindy you are a trip, but im interested in one particular topic.

_Riley."_

She started to get real antsy when I mentioned his name.

She was sweating and squriming in her seat.

"Um, why you wanna t-talk 'bout t-that nigga for?"

I couldnt tell her why I really wanted to know about her and Riley cuz that would mean I'd have to explain why I cared about _that._

_"_Cindy girl the FBI isn't looking for y'all.

You dont have to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I just wanted to see if you had the _balls_ to tell me what y'all did."

I knew what I said was entering me in a no mans land but it was gonna be totally worth it for the future. You really had some nerve if you were to test Cindy or tell her she couldn't do something. I knew what I said might have some repercautions like _A_., _her going off on me in front of the __**whole**__ airport_. Or _B., her proving me wrong and giving me every nasty detail Riley and her did_.

Cindy eyes narrowed so hard they looked like slits with a slight bluish color in them. That was something she did when she was pissed or hurt. I couldnt tell if it was a mix of both just then.

But all of a sudden, her eyes softened up.

"Lets leave, then I'll tell you _everything."_

_DING DING DING! THE ANSWER IS B. SAYING EVERY LITTLE DETAIL THAT I DONT WANT TO KNOW!_

* * *

We finally reached my car. Cindy seemed pretty impressed with my car.

"Damn Jaz, that's a fine ass car you gots."

I smiled proudly in return.

We got inside the car.

"He is amazing."

I looked at Cindy with a shocked expression on my face. At first I had no idea what she was talking about but then i remembered the whole thing at the airport.

She looked so spaced out and shy when she said it too. Like she was lost into some fairytail that was a realm which she never entered in her life before.

"Sex with Riley. It's this feelin' I get that i can't get anywhere else. We do it everywhere. The bed, the couch, on the kitchen counters, the table, the bathtub, the closet, the-"

"OKAY OKAY OKAY! I get it, I'm starting regret asking."

That's all i needed to know. So I wonder if sex with Huey is better- Jazmine wait! You cant think this! Huey has a girlfriend who he is very much in love with. But I can't help to think that I should be his girlfriend. Something isnt right with his girl maybe-

"JAZMINE FUCKIN' DUBOIS! I've been sayin' yo name for 'bout 5 minutes! Somethin' ain't right, tell me what's wrong."

I might as well tell her what is wrong cuz she will find out soon enough anyway.

"Huey. He's in Korea. Matter of fact, he is in Seoul woth us right now. I can't stop thinkinh about him"

I didn't want to look at Cindy because I didn't even want to know what her reaction would be.

I wanted to cry so bad, but I had to focus on the road, but does my body ever listen to my emotions, no.

The tears were steadily falling down my butterscotch cheeks, feeling like the tiny stabs from a bee stinger.

"Jazmine, it's okay, but please don't cry. I hate it when you're sad. Hun it's okay."

Cindy was patting my back but the tears were still steadily flowing down my face.

"I tried moving on Cindy! But that didn't work. I moved to a whole new fuckin' country, the didn't work either! Nothing works! I have to face the harsh reality that I still love him and i always will!"

Most of the car ride was quiet. Just the radio playing some K-pop. Cindy is never this quiet unless she is thinking about something.

"What is stopping you from getting him?"

Cindy voice was strangley low and quiet.

"He has a girl friend now."

I replied bitterly.

"So? Lots of people do that when they try to move on, but half the time it doesnt work. I know i tried that shit when Riley and I broke up but life wasn't the same without his cute ass around. Just think Jaz, I'm sure if you talk to him, y'all could work something out."

Cindy was right. Instead of crying about him I need to talk to him first.

**I know I know it was short but the next chapter will be super long I promise! I can't remember half the shit i said in this chapter so when i had to redo it it sucked cuz it wasn't as good as the first draft. Oh well. the struggle. But Springbreak is coming up so one more week of sc hool and I"ll be FREE! for 10 days -_-. but yeah you guys. Love you and you know the drill, no new chapter unless i get atleast three reviews for this one! bubyeeeee**

**DISCLAMERS: I DONT OWN SHIT!**


End file.
